Kingdom Hearts Unity
by OrganizationChaos
Summary: Three friends have the same dream and end up getting pulled into a cross-world battle for survival against the heartless.  Sora Kairi and Riku are barely involved, reader suggestions accepted. there will be polls for characters, keyblades, and new worlds
1. Chapter 1

They were falling. Andy terrified, Julian confused, and Dillon a mix of both. It was pitch black but they could all see each other. Julian could see Dillon's shoulder-length blonde hair flowing as he plummeted head first into blackness. Dillon could see Julian looking around furiously for something to grab onto, anything to break this seemingly endless fall. Andy, though, couldn't see anything but fuzzy shapes because his glasses had flown off somewhere. Any sound that might have originated from the area was drowned out by the screaming of the rapidly descending trio.

Suddenly a massive circular stained-glass window rose from below at an alarmingly fast rate. They all shut their eyes tight as the platform approached one-hundred feet away. They waited for the shatter of deadly shards of glass flying in every direction with lethal edges, but none came. They waited… nothing. Dillon opened one eye and saw Julian suspended in a spread eagle position a foot and a half below the glass. He opened the other eye and realized he was still upside down from falling. Then Julian's voice came.

"Uuuuh, guys?"

"Yeah, I don't know…" Dillon replied.

"Hey look, my glasses." Andy yelled happily. He retrieved his glasses and put them on, then looked around more intently. "Why are we…"

"Don't know." Dillon and Julian replied simultaneously. Julian started to shift and spin himself in the air and worked out for his foot and knee to touch the glass so that he was in a kneeling position. Andy looked mad.

"How the hell did you do that?" Julian threw back the hood of his hoodie, which made his hair frizz up whith static, and said,

"I actually tried."

"Well sor-ry." Andy said sarcasticly. He knew Julian and Dillon tended to get somewhat mean when stressed. "Let me try then." He attempted to shift himself upright, but being six feet tall, that didn't work well. The tips of his shoes touched the ground and he fell flat on his face.

"Nice one." Julian said, then they heard Dillon's voice behind them.

"Yeah… guys?" they turned around to see Dillon, still upside-down, spinning around slowly with his arms crossed. "Little help." Julian pushed Dillon's lower back, and Dillon flipped over onto the ground in a cat-like crouch. He stood up, dusted off his shirt and looked around. Dillon was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt that hung over his brown cargo pants, and also had on black flat-soled skater shoes. He was about five-six in height and slim, only one-hundred and thirty pounds, and had dark blonde hair that was a bit below shoulder length in the back, but his bangs were just below his chin. Dillon looked at Julian. Julian had medium length brown hair that hung just above his eyebrows, and was wearing an orange short-sleeve under his old light blue hoodie. His pants were jeans, and his sneakers were gray. He was about the same height and weight as Dillon. Julian looked over at Andy. Andy was tall and thin, Dillon called him scarecrow sometimes, he also had dark blonde hair, but his was lighter than Dillon's. Andy's hair was short and he wore it in a part so that the ends were just above his glasses. He wore a purple short-sleeve shirt and gray cargo shorts with black slip-on shoes.

"Anyone know where we are?" Dillon asked, looking around him rather than at the other two. Julian shrugged and put his hands on his hips.

"I know as much as you do at this point." Andy looked at Julian and Dillon in amazement.

"Did no one else notice that we just fell like, a million fuckin' feet and floated above a glass floor? Am I the only one freaking out here?" he was flailing his arms as he yelled. Julian put his hands up in front of him.

"Calm down Andy, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this…weird-ass shit." He was laughing a little as he spoke, it was always funny when Andy freaked out. Dillon made a noise like a combination of a "p" and an "f."

"I'd like to hear that one."

_"and so you shall."_

They all jumped and started searching for the source of the voice. Dillon turned his head toward Andy.

"You guys heard that too right?" Julian nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good." Andy was wide eyed.

"What is going on?" the voice was heard again.

_"do not speak. only listen."_ Julian furrowed his brow.

"Wha-?

_"you have been chosen. chosen to wield the most powerful weapon of all worlds, the Keyblade. look before you. you will see three pedestals, on those pedestals are the physical representations of your attributes. the sword for strength, the wand for magic, and the shield for defense. each of you must choose one, and only one. the attribute chosen will become your strongest. choose wisely."_

The voice dissipated as quickly as it had come and left the teens standing speechless in a silent void. Suddenly one spoke.

"What the…?" it was Dillon. Julian looked at him with a scared and confused expression.

"Ch-Choose an attribute." Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck you, you do it!"

"Hell no!" they looked at Andy. Andy sighed heavily.

"Fine." Andy approached the pedestals. In the center a red sword hovered above its white marble throne, on the left a blue wand, and to the right a green shield.

As Andy inched forward Julian took a moment to look at the patterns on the floor. The main body was a giant heart shape split into three sections. The top section was red, the left one was blue, and the right section was green. Inside the heart were three giant interlocked keys that also looked a bit like swords. 'Those must be Keyblades.' Julian thought. The Keyblades were crossed in a "Three Musketeers" fashion, with two making an "X" shape with the blades and the third standing straight up between the others. The Keyblade on the left side had a blue oval-shaped guard around its handle, and the teeth looked as if someone had fused half of a metal star onto the end. The Keyblade on the right hand side a square green guard with small circles on the corners, and the teeth were two rectangles, the top one larger than the other. The center Keyblade had a red guard shaped like an arrow head pointing downward, and its teeth were three elongated triangles, the center triangle being the smallest. On either side of the heart shape were to circles, small compared to the sizes of the other shapes. In one circle there was another heart, but black with frills at the bottom and a red, thorned "X" through it. The figure in the other circle looked like an oddly-shaped fleur de lei, but it had more points, and was silver in color. The rest of the platform outside the giant heart was sky blue.

After taking in the platform for a few seconds, Julian turned his attention back to Andy, who had reached the center pedestal and was staring at the sword. He stood unnaturally still for a few long moments, and then blurted out,

"Screw it." Andy shut his eyes and snatched up the sword. Nothing happened. He open his eyes again and stared at the sword. "Is that it?"

"Apparently." Said Dillon.

"Well, maybe something happens when we all have one?" Julian suggested.

"Maybe." Said Andy. Dillon shrugged.

"Hell, its worth a shot." He strode toward the shield. Julian threw his hands in the air.

"Why not." And set off for the wand. They simultaneously picked up their items, and no one expected what happened next. At the upper right of the platform, white stairs materialized. The pedestals disappeared, and the platform darkened just a little bit. They all stared at the new bridge across empty space for a few moments, then Dillon spoke.

"O-kaaaay…" He looked over to Andy. Andy shrugged. Dillon gestured for Julian to go first. Julian edged forward and lightly put a foot on the staircase, then the other. Slowly, he made his way up and the others followed.

"What is going on here?" Andy asked, looking down to assure his footing with every step they took. "This is all really weird."

"If I knew, don't you think I would have said by now?"

"Jeez, you don't have to get so touchy Julian."

"Will you both calm down and walk up the apparently magical stairs that could fall out from under us any minute?" Dillon retorted, just as the stairs began to fade behind them."What did I tell you guys?"

"I believe that's our cue to RUN!" Andy exclaimed taking the steps three at a time.

"I'm with you on that one, buddy." Julian said, hot on his heels.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Dillon replied from the rear.

The marble stairs came to an abrupt end and the trio ran out onto another stained glass platform. This platform was adorned with three gray-silver male silhouettes in a circle with the feet of each character on the inner edge of the platforms' main design. In-between the heads of each silhouette was a white circle, and the heads seemed to rest on a larger green circle. The outer edge of the platform was a deep blue spotted with white circles. The rest of the floor was a radiant purple color. Two of the silhouettes also seemed to have shadows that continued past the edge of the platform.

_"now use the attribute you each have chosen to fight off the Darkness…"_

"Y'know, it seems odd to listen to a voice coming from nowhere." Julian stated.

"Yeah, but who knows what'll happen if we don't." Dillon replied

"So where's this darkness we're supposed to be fighting off?"

"Uh…guys…this may be a bad time, but these weird black things with antenna and big yellow eyes are behind us, and it looks like they may want to hurt us. Just saying." Andy deadpanned.

"What!" Dillon and Julian said in unison, whipping around to see the bug-like creatures.

"I guess we use these to fight them off…" Julian said, gesturing with his wand.

"Sweet!" Andy exclaimed, brandishing his sword with a demonic gleam in his eyes.

"Well I guess we'll just let you go first…so we don't get cut in half in the crossfire." Dillon said, making a bowing motion and pointing toward the creatures. Andy sprinted out past Dillon and started swinging wildly cutting the bugs apart as if they were made of an odd black colored butter. Dillon and Julian just stared slack-jawed as Andy tore through the group.

"You guys just gonna stare, or are you going to join in?" Andy asked.

_"wielder of the rod, look deep within yourself. use your hidden power."_

"I take it that's me…" Julian whispered dejectedly. Dillon could see Julian close his eyes and concentrate on something within his mind. Suddenly Julian thrust his wand outward and yelled "Fire!" as a ball of flame blasted from the end of the wand, and out toward the creatures. The ball hit one of the bugs that was behind Andy, just as it was about to claw at his back.

"I think you just singed my hair." Andy said.

"I wouldn't be complaining. Better to have singed hair than claws in your back, eh?"

"So what do I get to do?" Dillon asked out loud. After a few moments of silence, Dillon exclaimed, "Y'know what, I think I'll just bash a few bugs to pieces!" as he ran into the group after Andy. With Julian blowing the creatures apart from afar and Dillon and Andy tearing through them from the inside, it was only a matter of minutes until the creatures were gone.

_"beware, the darkness in ones heart is powerful. you may not be able to overcome it. those that have no hearts and collect the hearts of other beings are the Heartless. the Heartless prey upon the darkness."_

"So we're here to destroy those things called the Heartless?" Julian asked.

"And if we don't they'll prey upon people's hearts…" Dillon added.

"And who knows what'll happen if they get the hearts." Andy finished.

_"the Heartless are strong. do you have what it takes to overcome the Darkness?" _As the mysterious voice finished this sentence the floor began to turn black and ooze around the trio's feet.

"What's happening?" Dillon yelled.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Julian yelled back. The darkness at their feet began to rise until they were falling in blackness once more. However this darkness was different. They couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and couldn't feel. The Darkness suppressed everything. And suddenly they were on another stained glass platform.

The design of this platform used the two symbols on the left and right side of the first platform. The left side of the circle was entirely black, aside from the red outline of a heart. The heart also had a red 'X' through the center, but was otherwise filled in with black. On the right half of the platform was the silver fleur de lei embossed on a white background. As the three regained their breath the voice spoke once more.

_"the last test, is for you to work together."_

"Work together on…" Andy was cut off as the platform began to rumble. By the time the shaking had stopped, they could see that on the black half of the platform rose a huge black human, that they now knew to be a heartless. However on the other side, a giant white being arose. "…What?" Andy finished.

"Guess that answers that question." Dillon laughed.

"So…the white one looks more dangerous…who wants to fight that one?" Julian asked.

"If he's supposed to be harder, then maybe two of us should fight him…"

"Good idea, so you and Dillon can take on the white thing, and I'll take care of the giant heartless…my lucky day." Julian said sarcastically.

"So…we's gon go over there and fight the white thing nows." Dillon yelled as he ran to the right side of the platform dragging Andy along behind him.

"See you after I own this heartless." Julian called as he ran to the left. Julian quickly started casting his fire spell towards the head of the giant heartless. Meanwhile, Andy and Dillon had run up to the white thing's chest and started slashing and bashing.

"Y'know, if all we do is hack at it, we're probably not going to win anytime soon." Dillon deadpanned after seeing their attacks were doing almost nothing to the thing.

"So what do you propose we do?" Andy asked while deflecting a sweep of the creature's arm.

"First, we…Duck!" Dillon yelled as the thing made a swipe at Andy's head. Luckily Andy tripped over his own feet and fell face-first to the ground instead of suffering a swipe to the back of the head.

"Ow at?" Andy asked, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Well I was going to suggest you jump off of my back towards the head of the thing, but it might be easier if you just kneel where you are."

"Alrighty then." Andy said as he sat up. Dillon then ran up to Andy and used him as a springboard to jump up near the thing's head. Dillon landed right in the middle of the creature's face and, after a second to regain his stance, he drove the edge of the shield into the being's face, then back flipped off and down next to Andy.

"For lack of anything else to say…Damn." Andy complimented. "I wonder how Julian's doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks!" the guy in question yelled from across the room. He had successfully lit the head of the heartless on fire, and had been smacking away at its' back for a bit while dodging the purple energy balls it had been shooting from the heart shaped hole in its' chest.

"Okay then…" Dillon sighed.

"Hey can I try that jumpy thingy?"

"Sure, why not?" Dillon said getting in a kneeling position. Andy then ran and spring boarded off of his back and face first into the creatures…face. After a few dazed seconds Andy grabbed his sword and thrust it into the things' eye. Andy then fell off as it writhed in pain away from the two and over the side of the platform.

"And there goes my sword…" Andy sighed. "Guess I'm just going to watch now."

"Uh-huh." Dillon said as he started jogging toward the giant heartless. Just as he got nearby though, Julian unleashed a huge blast of fire into the face of the heartless, when then dissipated into darkness.

"I guess you didn't need us after all." Dillon said surprised. Julian spun his wand like a baton and tossed straight into the air.

"Nope." He stuck his arm out to the side, open-handed and the wand landed directly in his palm. Andy looked longingly over the edge of the platform.

"I misses my sword." He moped. Julian made a face.

"God, suck it up." Andy looked at his right hand, and suddenly his sword appeared in a flash of light. Andy stared at it in amazement.

"Awesome!"

"So what happens now?" Dillon asked to the empty space around them.

"_you pass."_

A/N- This is the first chapter in our new Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. We have a lot of plans and ideas in store for you readers, so please, review as much as possible. We love feedback. We even have a few polls planned out for our readers such as Keyblade designs so they can have a say in our story.


	2. Chapter 2

Dillon shot up straight and slammed his head against a beam in the ceiling. He emitted a deep-throated yowl of pain as he rolled off the top bunk and landed face down on the sleeping form of Julian. Julian yelled profanity and shoved Dillon off of him and into the side of the bottom bunk and Dillon made the same noise as before. Andy woke slightly with Dillon's thumping and Julian's yelling and groggily muttered something about a garage and someone owing money. Julian had sat up off of the floor (which he had been sleeping on) and rubbed his eye, and Dillon lay face-against the bed cursing in a low voice. Julian looked over at Dillon.

"You did not just fall off the top bunk."

"Yep." Was Dillon's pained reply.

"Good job buddy."

"Yeah, fuck you." Dillon sat himself upright and glanced over at Andy. "Really?" Julian seemed confused.

"What?" He inspected Andy also. "Oh."

"How can he sleep through the crap he does?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" Dillon searched around for Andy's alarm clock and found it on top of the television.

"8:30…ish. Sorry 'bout that though."

"S'okay." Dillon got to his knees and grabbed Andy by the shoulder, then shook him furiously. Andy yelled as is he was terrified and shoved Dillon away, whom promptly fell back onto Julian, who yelled, "Ah God Dammit!" Andy sat up and yelped as a hand grabbed his arm a yanked him off the bed. All three of them were lying on the floor on top of each other. Julian sounded from the bottom of the pile. "Okay this is really gay." And Dillon stood up.

"I vote breakfast." He said, like nothing ever happened.

"I vote Friendly's!" Andy said, standing slowly and staggering a few feet to the right.

"Aw, dude Friendly's is the shit lets go!" Julian shot up. And they ventured out to Dillon's car. He loved his car; it was a white two-door '97 Chevy Cavalier with red emblems and a black and red interior. Julian hopped in the back and Andy the front. Dillon claimed the driver's seat and started the car. Andy looked vacant.

"You okay?" Dillon asked him, concerned. Andy replied wearily.

"Yeah… I just feel like I'm never gonna see my house again." Dillon had no reply to this, he simply turned the car around and pulled out of the gravel parking area onto the paved drive and then the street. They were off.

They had found a booth near the back of the restaurant and were in the middle of their meal when they heard tires screeching in the outside parking lot. Dillon leaned over to look toward the front of the Friendly's.

"Someone's in a hurry." He went back to eating his honey barbeque chicken sandwich. There was screaming heard from outside. This time everyone in the restaurant turned toward the front and a few people ran to the windows to see the commotion outside.

"Or not." Julian contradicted.

"Wanna take a look?" Andy asked.

"I guess…" Dillon said, distracted by all of the people running by. ADHD was a killer.

By the time they made it to the windows people were yelling inside as well and the entire occupancy of the building was mobbed into the front of the small restaurant, completely blocking the trio's view of the strip-mall parking lot. Dillon worked through the crowd with ease practiced in a crowded high school hallway every day but the others had more difficulty.

Dillon pushed aside the last few people and came face to face with a lanky black figure on the other side of the glass. It had large yellow eyes that seemed to glow and long squiggly antenna that reached the midpoint of its back. It gazed into Dillon's eyes and slowly moved its head closer to the glass that lay between them.

Suddenly it struck, lightning fast at Dillon and if the glass had not been there, it would have slashed him clean across the face. As it were the glass cracked severely as he and several others jumped backward. The creature struck again, and the glass shattered flew out in all directions as several unlucky people were caught in the deadly spray of glistening shards.

Andy reached the front of the mob as everyone began to panic and suddenly felt a body slam against his and bring him to the ground as glass sliced through the spot where his head had been. He examined his rescuer to find that it was Dillon, whom had also grabbed Julian by the belt and pulled his friend to the floor.

Several more of the same slightly creatures appeared in a burst of black energy along with some of the smaller Heartless that the three had encountered in their connected dreams. Julian and Dillon looked over at the new creatures. The lanky ones held a resemblance to the small, bug-like Heartless that they had deemed Shadows.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are those things!" Andy yelled.

"I have no idea, but we need to get the hell out of here." Dillon replied.

The three boys jumped up from their spot on the floor of the Friendy's and made a run for the kitchen doors, however a few of the Shadows jumped over their heads and landed in front of them. Andy slid to a halt directly in front of one of the Shadows which slashed at him, but Dillon grabbed Andy's collar and ripped him from the Shadow's grasp.

"There's no way we can get out." Dillon whispered.

"What do we do?" Julian asked.

"There's nothing we can do…" Andy sighed.

"Well…there is one thing. And don't freak out at what I'm going to say. I think I'll distract them while you two make a run for it." Dillon said.

"There is no way in hell I'll ever leave you in danger! You're my best friend, and I'll always try to protect you!" Andy roared.

"And this is me protecting you, Julian grab him and run." Julian did as he was asked and grabbed Andy by the inside of his arms, holding him back and dragging him away at the same time. Because Julian was dragging Andy he didn't notice the three Neoshadows behind him. Dillon turned just in time to see one melt into the ground and surge toward Julian and Andy. Dillon reached out to try and push is friends away from the danger at hand.

"No!" '_I will defend them!'_

A white light emanated from Dillon's outstretched hand. The Shadows and Neoshadows nearby were pushed back by the force of the light. When the light finally went out a strange weapon lay in Dillon's fist. It was in the general shape of an old skeleton key, but also like a sword. The blade was the shaft of the key and the teeth of the key were two metal rectangles that made the top of the blade look like the letter 'F'. There was a square metal guard around the handle of the blade that was green in color. At each corner of the square was a circular point that held it together. At the very bottom was a chain that led to a miniature version of the shield from the three friend's dream.

_Key to Aegis. Protect those you care about._

For a moment Dillon simply stared at what he held in his hand. The weapon seemed to be perfect for him. The next second Dillon was once again watching his friends. He could see two shadows had recovered from the earlier burst of light and were swarming towards Andy and Julian.

"Guys stop moving, I can handle this." Dillon called.

"You won't be able to stop them!" Julian yelled back.

"Let me go, damnit. Let me help save us."

"Just sit tight, I got this." Dillon side-stepped Julian and Andy and continued towards the Shadows. In two simple swipes of the Key to Aegis they were nothing but puffs of black smoke. Another four Shadows jumped through the air toward him. Dillon jumped up into the air, slicing a Shadow in two. He then dropped down behind another and spun on his heel to slice through the second heartless. The last two Heartless jumped toward him at the same time, but he quickly dived and rolled out of the way of their attacks. He then spun around and cut through both Shadows before they could recover from their attack.

"See, nothing to it. I could go all day." Dillon scoffed. Next four Neoshadows surged toward him. Dillon brought the Key to Aegis up to cross his body from shoulder to hip and put his hand on the shaft of the blade to deflect the four Heartless' attacks.

"Julian you need to let me help him, you can see that he won't be able to save himself." Andy said.

"He wanted us to save ourselves, do you think he would be happy if we didn't do what he wanted?" Julian argued.

"Just let me go!" Andy yelled, tearing his arms free of Julian's grasp. As soon as he was free Andy ran toward Dillon.

'_I need the strength to help him.'_

In an instant Andy's hand began to glow, and after a smaller burst of light, not strong enough to scare off the Heartless, another blade in the shape of a key appeared. This key had the same metal structure, however the teeth were three pointed triangles each equal in size. The guard of this blade was in the shape of the letter 'V'. The chain at the base of the blade was a miniaturized version of the sword in the trio's dream.

_Key to Virtue. Gain the Strength to save your friends._

Andy quickly made a triple slash at the back of the first Neoshadow he reached while Dillon was fending off the attacks of the others. One of the Neoshadows turned from his assault, and attacked Andy, who barely was able to jump back from its multiple-swipe attack. Dillon, now not so severely outnumbered, pushed the two heartless back with his Key to Aegis and side swiped the closest Heartless. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, which the other Neoshadow used to hide its surge attack. The Heartless appeared behind Dillon, knocking him forward and onto the ground, but he managed to roll to break his fall.

Meanwhile, Andy blocked a strike from the Heartless he first attacked. He noticed that the second Neoshadow was slowly working its way behind him, so he ducked under the first one's attack and slid between its legs while striking from below, effectively putting distance between him and the second Neoshadow. However the first heartless surged into the ground and uppercut Andy before he could get up from his slide. Andy fell to the ground, and the Key to Virtue slid away from his grasp.

Dillon was having much more trouble than he thought he would. For every attack he threw at the Heartless, he was parried and received an attack in return. From the corner of his eye, Dillon saw Andy get thrown into the air and saw him land with a sickening thud on the ground. He also saw Andy's key slide away from him, but Dillon knew he couldn't make it in time to save his friend. Julian was still standing dumbstruck, he seemed not to know whether to try and help or listen to the orders he was given by Dillon.

'_For now, it seems I have to hope Andy can handle himself…'_

Andy lay on the ground with the two Neoshadows quickly approaching. The Key to Virtue lay a good twelve feet away from where he lay. Andy reached out toward his key, but one of the two Heartless surged up beneath him and threw him even farther from his blade. Andy landed and then broke through one of the tables in the restaurant from the force of his impact.

'_I need to get up. I have the strength…I can do this. I have to help them' _

"Is that all you got!" Andy yelled as he shakily rose from the rubble he lay in. He thrust his hand out next to him and Key to Virtue warped to his hand in a flash of light. Both Neoshadows jumped toward him at the same time, but Andy swatted them away with the side of the blade. As both Heartless tumbled over each other through the air, Andy sprinted towards where they were going to land. Just in time, Andy ended up in front of the falling pair of monsters. Andy knelt to the ground and stabbed his Keyblade straight through the center of both heartless as they were falling on top of him, shrouding him in black quickly rose and turned to look at Julian, who stood gawking at him.

"Will you get over here already?" Andy yelled to him.

Dillon finally landed a hit on the Neoshadow, which seemed to get angrier. The creature turned and swung wildly at him and scratched through the layers of clothing on Dillon's chest leaving long gouges in his skin. A few drops of blood seeped from the thin lines on his chest. Dillon looked down at the blood and back up at the Neoshadow.

'_These things are out for blood…'_

"Well c'mon then, I'm waiting." Dillon whispered. The monster shadow melted into the ground and appeared behind Dillon, but he was ready for this trick. Without looking Dillon swung his Keyblade around behind him and blocked the triple strike that he knew would be coming. He then jumped forward and down using his hands to spring back up into the air. While sailing through the air on his back, Dillon threw the Key as hard as he could toward the Heartless, which was soon nothing but a burst of black smoke. He landed on his feet, his back facing the now destroyed Heartless. Dillon held his hand out in front of him and the Key to Aegis reappeared in his hand.

"Okay Mr. Show Off, we get it, you're a bad-ass, now let's get out of here." Andy laughed.

"At least we can show off, I don't understand why Julian hasn't gotten one." Dillon replied

"It doesn't matter, right now all we need to do is get out of here before more show up, Andy we all know you're barely standing, and Dillon you've gotta be exhausted, there's no way we could fight another group." Julian said bitterly.

"Alright, I get the idea, we should leave." Andy sighed.

The three boys quickly sprinted to the white car that Dillon drove. After letting Julian into the backseat, Andy hopped into the front and Dillon started the car.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Dillon released the emergency brake and shifted into reverse, lifting himself in his seat to see out the back window. He slammed on the gas pedal just as three Shadows appeared behind his Caviler and slammed into them. He accelerated quickly while still in reverse for a few seconds then spun the wheel sharply, sideswiping a Neoshadow with his front end and throwing Andy against the passenger side door. Dillon glanced over. "Sorry," he said. Andy glared painfully at him. With the immediate threat gone they took a moment to survey their surroundings. They noticed a few bystanders lying on the pavement, heartless hanging over them. Julian spoke first.

"So these are all Heartless…" he said, somewhat hushed. Dillon nodded slightly as he gazed around at the innocent people being chased by the creatures.

"I would assume so." Was his reply. He jumped when Andy slammed his hand against his window, staring into the distance in awe.

"What the hell is that?" Andy yelled. His companions looked to see what had startled him.

A giant orb of pure darkness was hovering over the city in like an ebony cloud, with black winds and dark energy swirling furiously around it. The orb was slowly growing larger by the second, the top of the tallest building was already entering the ominous sphere. The trio was awestruck. They could handle monsters…but giant floating balls of doom? That was another thing entirely. Dillon glanced out the windshield, "Dammit, we got company." They turned and witnessed a troop of Heartless materialize in front of the car. Dillon shifted the Caviler to drive and plowed through them before drifting out of the Friendly's parking lot and into the main road leading through the town.

"Damn, that was too close for comfort." Julian sighed.

"I know what you mean. I just hope they didn't scratch the paint."

"You're worried about paint? Is that what's really important?" Andy deadpanned, "We could have lost our hearts, or worse. There are a lot of people that we should be helping!"

"I know, but we need to figure this out before we can try and help anyone. We won't do anyone any good if we can't save ourselves first." Dillon reasoned, quickly breaking the speed limit as several differently colored heartless appeared floating after them.

"Well I don't want to just sit in this damn car waiting to find a way to help ourselves!" Andy yelled.

"Alrighty then, just jump out the window and start cutting the heartless down then. We'll see how long you last!" Julian fired back. They were all stressed out and yelling at each other wasn't helping. Julian just wanted Andy to shut up while they tried to escape. After a few seconds of silence, Andy's eyes lit up and he started fiddling with the sunroof of the car.

"You know I wasn't serious right?"

"Yep, but it gave me an idea, and besides its not gonna be long before—" he was cut off as a burst of fire from one of the red floating heartless blasted into the side of the Caviler. "That." Andy finished.

After another second of trying to undo the latch without disturbing Dillon's driving, Andy managed to push the window up and to get his upper torso out of the small hole. Bracing himself against the sides of the two front seats and brandishing his Key to Virtue, Andy began to hack away at the flying Heartless.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea." Julian whispered to himself.

"So what are we doing now?" Dillon asked.

You drive till we either run out of gas or we kill the Heartless. Me and Andy'll take care of the fighting for now." Julian commanded as he rolled down the back window and leaned out with his Key to Arcana pointed in the direction of a blue Heartless. "_Fire" _ Julian yelled as a burst of flame incinerated the creature. For the next twenty minutes there were inconsistent yells of _'Fire' _and the sound of metal smacking through the darkness that made up the Heartless' bodies. There seemed to be less and less Heartless now, so Dillon slowed down. Suddenly a dark portal loomed before the front of the car, and Dillon had to slam on the brakes. Unfortunately Andy was still half out of the car.

"Dude!" Andy yelled as his body flew out of the sunroof and down the front of the car and into the dark doorway in front of them. Dillon and Julian stood dumbstruck. There was no way in hell that just happened. They both jumped out of the car and with their keyblades drawn, they jumped after their friend.


End file.
